Question: $\dfrac{6}{8} + \dfrac{1}{3} = {?}$
Solution: ${\dfrac{6}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{3}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{6 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 8}{3 \times 8}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{18}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{8}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{18} + {8}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{26}{24}$